Pokemon High: An Anti-Drugs Tale
by Painful Yapoos
Summary: Silver is addicted to drugs. Will anyone help him? RATED M...


Chapter One: Drugs Are Not Fresh

Silver grabbed the Needle had had gotten from the street. Just one simple prick into his arm and he would be High. He took the belt and Prepared to make the vein in his arm pop out. Yes, he had seen the first episode of True Life and he knew what to do. The drugs went into the bloodstream. He saw all of the colors of the rainbow.

"rock and roll" Thought Silver as he Mentally beat his problems into submission.

THE NEXT DAY

It was at Pokemon School. (Oh BTW this is an AU)

First period: sex ed. Gold, the class clown, was in the classroom. "Now class turn to page 69"

"Haha!" Laughed gold. "Page 69! That's a good one!" The teacher, Mr. Lance, Looked upset.

"Now Gold, do you want to sit in the hall again?"

"Yes I do" said gold, remembering that Will Smith was a rebel.

"That's it mister you have detention."

"Cool" said Gold.

At the detention

The principal, Professor Oak was there.

"Gold what have we told you about your behavior? What?"

"You told me that it was Fresh as hell" said Gold as he breakdanced into the classroom.

"No it is the opposite of fresh, it is stale. Stale as in we are all tired of it. It has gone bad. It was funny/charming once but now We are all sick of it. We all have the lyrics of Parents just don't understand memorized. So just stop get a new thing Gold."

The young teen sat in his seat and realized the error of his ways. Yes Will Smith was a God, but now Gold was in highschool and it was time to take it to the next level.

"Okay Oak Prof. I have it. Don't have a cow man! Eat my shorts!"

Professor Oak clapped and whooped and hollered. "Yes Gold that is indeed fucking fresh"

Gold backflipped out of his chair and he and Oak danced detention away.

-That Nite-

Young Gold was tearing up his bedroom. The Will Smith posters had to go. He replaced them with cool Bart pics.

"Gold dinner is ready!" yelled his mom from downstairs.

"Okay Mo-" he cut himself off. 'Gotta be like Bart' he thought.

"Go fuck yourself Mom I don not care about your cusuine"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" replied his mom.

She ran up the stairs Rage in her eyes "Gold you are grounded" she said but to an empty room...Gold wasn't there...an open window was the only clue. Where could he have gone?

-At the Roadhouse-

Gold sat in the bar. He was drinking a Colt 45 he had bought with his fake ID.

"Fuck parents, fuck school"

"I could shoot up some illegal drugs to that!" replied the voice of a rebel.

Gold turned to see a young man with fire engine red hair and a Metallica t-shirt.

"Hey, you seem cool, come here and drink some Malt Liqour with me" said Gold.

"No thanks I only drink Gin and Juice" repleid Mystery man.

"Cool, cool. I am Gold Simpson. Please to meet you dude"

"My name is Silver...hetfield" The two looked at each other there was a flash of energy. Was this a connection of chemistry.

"So dude you look like a pretty cool guy what brings you to this Shithole Johto?" leaning on the bar, asked gold.

"Well my parents moved me here to live alone, they couldn't deal with my rebellious nature"

Gold Smiled, as he realized this was a kindred spirit. "Yeah I know how it is man, My mom basically wishes I was never born, my only solace is in the cartoons of Matt Groaning and William Smith, the Fresh prince. They used to call me the Fresh prince of Johto but now I am known as...Gold Simpson."

"Dude that is fucking lame, fresh prince is gay as hell and the simpsons is for babies. Try listening to some real music like Metallcia of Meat Loaf maybe then we can talk"

Gold shot out of his chair, knocking drinks off the bar, and not caring. The chair fell to the ground. Silver stood up and took a few steps back.

"Okay you little bitch, try insulting Will & Bart around me again and see what happens"

Smirking, Silver replied "Fuck Bart, fuck Will Smith and fuck the entire 1990s as a whole, except for heavy metal and grunge music, RIP Kurt Cobain."

That was too much. Gold lunged at Silver, murder in his eyes. "FUKC YOU MAN!"

It was an intense fight. Gold grabbed Silver's hair and pulled as haird as he could and slammed Silver's head into the counter, giving him a bloody nose.

"Haha I look liek Andrew WK" Silver gloated and smacked gold in the eye.

"I don't fucking care"

The scuffle wore on and nobody elese in the bar cared, it was a cool bar where people could fight.

-20 minutes later-

Gold and Silver lay on the floor. They started at eachother. The fight had come to a stalemate and both were exhausted.

Gold broke the silence, "I am the winner."

"Fuck no you aren't I obviously won that one."

"Yeah right, in yuor dreams maybe, I kicked your ass you pansy."

"Fuck you, man."

Neither really felt like fighting anymore despite the charged words. They scraoed themselves up and went home...

-1 hr later, Gold's Abode-

"Mom I'm home."

"Gold! You are gro-...are you BLEEDING? What happened?" Tears formed in Gold's mom's eyes.

"Hey mom, just got into a little fight at the BAR I went to, don't have a cow man!"

Gold's mom cried and hugged Gold, just glad that he son was home safe. She felt this way because there had just been a Murder in New Bark town, and she had feared for his life.

"Gold you are grounded, never scare me like that again!"

"Mom...said Gold, tears forming in his eyes..."

Meanwhile...at Silver's house.

"FUCK!" screamed Silver, throwing a drink at the wall. "That little shit! How could he? I am the MAster! I am the metal god!"

He cried and sobbed, but the facts were the facts...he had not won. Though he had not lost either, it didn't matter to him. Losing and tying were the same in his eyes.

He fired up his favorite Black Sabbath record, Paranoid, he had a few copies laying around.

"I AM IRON MAN!" he sreamed and thrashed his hair around. His nose was bleeding and he looked Cool.

"No...I am not Iron...just Silver..." he turned his head...he saw the Drugs...pills...cocaine and marijuana ciggarettes...

Silve self medicated...he blacked out...would he wake up the next morning? He didn't care.


End file.
